Castles in the Air
by Misty Yuy
Summary: Kira, a girl with no social life and very little to live for is taken to a Mental Helth institute. Who will she meet there? Is her life about to change from the way it was. set as sort of an AU from MARS but closely linked. Kira X Rei, pg-13 this chap. R


Disclaimer: I don't own MARS! Wish I did though.  
Notes: When I read MARS I feel a sense of kindred feeling in relation to Kira, and perhaps Rei also. Although in reality I never went through what Kira or Rei went through but I have some understanding, I guess I have Oni-chan to thank for making me read it. Arigato Oni-chan. In this fic however, I am portraying it as though Kira and rei haven't met, as this starts out with Kira being sent to a Mental Health institution. This is juts my P.o.V so you might say it's AU – Alternative universe.  
  
Lets see how Rei and Kira and others come together.  
  
This particular fic is set to the song Castles in the Air – by BeWitched.

Eventually the lyrics will come into it.  
  
~~~  
Prologue.  
  
Castles in the Air.  
  
It all happened within in that week. Where I was taken from my former life and made to live in a place where nothing is as it seems on the inside compared to the outside. Then again half the time I don't know what I am talking about, so I might as well shut up. But then you would have nothing to learn of me and I will be stuck here for good. Mother made the discovery when I was about 15 that I had a problem, but I wasn't so much aware that I had a problem. Just issues. I suppose that can be called a problem, can it?  
  
I stoped talking, eating, sleeping and ceased to have a normal social life. To tell honestly I never remembered having a social life to begin with. No one talked to me; well if they did it was always about me. I often heard them saying how withdrawn I am and how I don't like guys. Speculation started going around that I was lesbian none of it was true. I don't like anyone, not even myself.  
  
Held close to me chest was a book, pencil and eraser as I was led into the building complex my upper arm held by mother and some person that I had been talking to. Well it wasn't exactly talking, morally I never uttered a word to her.  
  
"We have Kira Aso here..."  
  
"Ahh, yes." The lady behind the counter that I didn't want to look at directly came around to meet us. "Right this way."  
  
I was led down a long white corridor with pinkish sort of walls and doors ever few feet or so, some with small windows, kind of like classroom doors in a school. I looked to the side and noticed a plaque on the wall just before the huge double doors that read 'Taykanashi Wing.' I wondered why it had that name.  
  
Behind the doors closed on us, I clutched tighter to my possession held at my chest. It was my private business and no one had ever seen before. The book goes with me to the grave. I kept staring down at my feet, relying on my mother to guide me. I don't know what it is I am feeling, a lot of emotions with no tied ends. They just seem to keep going and going on within me.  
  
We came to a stop in front of another door just like the rest down the hall. The woman opened up the door and led the way into the room. There were two bunks and a single window and a door off to the right. I couldn't see very well what was in the room due to the fact that I held my head down so as not to look at anyone or to be seen. But I could defiantly tell there was a window by the amount of sunlight that lite up the room and made it feels cheery and comforting warmth.   
  
I didn't like it. I didn't like the room at all. I hope I was the only one staying in the room so I could- Oh I don't know. I just wished I could change the way it looked and felt. I wanted dark colours, dark and worrisome.

"This will be where you stay Kira. You may take which ever bed suits you."  
  
I didn't move. My feet were planted to the spot.  
  
"You are not permitted to venture out of the room after lights out, this is for your own safety as well as others." Not that I cared about going anywhere, honestly I didn't want to go anywhere, but she continued on. "You are not allowed sharp objects, and I see you have a note book and pencil so if you wish to have the pencil sharpened you will have to see a nurse."  
  
Mother bent down in front of me. She didn't say anything but all I needed to understand what she wanted to say was in her eyes. She gave me that look saying 'I want you to be normal. To be like everyone else, that this could not possibly be what I am.'   
  
In my heart, I am what I am. Nothing will change it.  
  
~~~

Long after my mother, lady consultant and the nurse had left me alone in the room, I finally managed to move my feet. It was quite possible that I was standing there for a full hour or so just staring at the ground. I shifted a bit and managed to raise my head to look around. Yes there was the window right in front of me and a bunk on either side, almost like they created a walkway to a bard window that I had no chance of breaking through.   
  
I then looked to the bunks. I was unsure of the decision I should make. At the moment I figured I was the only occupant. I began to panic; I don't like making choices on my own. I rather if someone made them for me. Someone tell me where to sleep.   
  
Sleep. I don't sleep. All right fine, I do a little. More or less I am awake most of the night and sleep throughout the day.  
  
My pencil slipped from my grip and bounced over towards the left bunk and pointed towards the ladder leading the way up to the top bunk. So this is where I will be I whispered in my mind as I slowly ascended the ladder and crawled to lay flat on my stomach on the bed and held myself in my protective position. On my side facing out towards the opposite bunk, my arms where crossed over my chest and knees held together.  
  
It was then that I realised that my pencil was still on the floor. Mentally I kicked myself a thousand times for being so careless, I really didn't want to have to get down to retrieve it. It was either go get it or not draw. I had to draw I couldn't do nothing else besides draw or write notes.  
  
I looked over the edge of the bed and for some reason thought I could pick it up from such a great height. Maybe it was simply by reflex but just as I reached out the door opened and I was startled beyond comprehension and fell over the side of the top bunk headfirst. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came instead I felt myself sort of suspended in the air and staring up at the ceiling.  Not only that I felt I was being enveloped by something warm. Warm.. Arms.. Broad chest… a face… Amber eyes… blonde... long flowing hair… A man.  
  
No, I can't have this. This is not happening. I struggled to break free and when I did I frantically crawled away from him until I was behind the end of the bottom bunk out of sight. I sunk my head to my knees and placed my arms over my head and I thought that he was going to come after me. Maybe hurt me, hit me abuse me.  
  
But nothing happened. Nothing at all, the room was in dead silence once again as though nothing had happened. I peeked up from looking down my lap and there at my feet was my pencil. Gazing around the room I couldn't see anyone. Maybe I was hallucinating again. If I was or it could have been that I was dead. Snapped my neck and died instantly.  
  
Hesitantly I reached out and snagged my pencil. He's not here, who ever he was.  
  
In little time at all I got back on the top bunk and covered my entire body with the covers together with my book, pencil and eraser. I stayed there for god knows how long, hearing the noises around me. Some birds outside the window, people walking past outside the room and perhaps the occasional voice inside my head telling me how utterly useless and unforgivable I am. How I never amount to anything and that I am such a coward.  
  
I didn't sleep at all that night, alone in a cold solitary room with nothing but my thoughts and fears.  
  
~~~  
  
I had only just fallen asleep when I heard the door open, and I was awake in an instant. My breath hitched in my throat as I listened to the slow shuffle of shoes on carpet and the opening of the bathroom door and close again. I began to fear that I just might not be the only occupant in this room. A few moments later the toilet flushed and the door opened and closed again. Silence for a few moments then the closet was opened and sounded like who ever it was were taking their clothes off. I snuck a peek under the covers and noted that there was no more sunlight illuminating the room, but it was in searing blackness and a little moonlight coming in through the window.

The figure past me, I couldn't see who it was but they were fairly tall and didn't even need to use the steps to get up on the top bunk as the mysterious person lifted them selves onto the other top bunk and under their covers as well.  
  
So I'm not alone. Would I be all right with a total stranger? No more than a few feet away from me.   
  
The one thing that annoyed me was the fact that's I couldn't be alone with my drawing when I wanted.

  
  
TBC..  
  
Reviews appreciated… if you can tell me how well this is going!

  
  



End file.
